


Nosebleeds

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this at work lol, Might suck shit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Warnings: Swearing and possibly bad writing?Short fic alert! Cute and fluffy.Stark Industries has a volleyball game with all the interns, workers, agents AND Avengers. Reader has been on the winning team 4 years in a row, time to get that 5th.Originally posted on my tumblr:https://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/185419583528/nosebleeds





	Nosebleeds

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,_  (Y/N)’s eyes were wide, cheeks were red. If there was ever anything embarrassing to happen, of course it would be her fault.

It was a Stark Industries tradition since the Avengers got together. A volleyball game with teams picked by a number in a hat, all agents, interns, admins, and avengers were forced to be involved by Stark’s orders.

Of course, this year (Y/N) was placed in front, having been famous at Stark Industries for her wicked volleyball abilities. She had smirked with pride as Captain America himself stood in front of her on the other side of the net. It was the first year he was able to join them, not being able to get out of it due to “missions” or “paperwork”.

“You ready, (Y/L/N)?” He had teased, grinning as if it was the easiest game.

“Always, Cap’n,” she taunted, raising an eyebrow. “Sure you can play? I heard old people should have mild exercise only, in case they hurt themselves.”

Steve scoffed as Bucky, who was on (Y/N)’s team, laughed in the background. “Damn, (Y/N), you get aggressive when it comes to volleyball.”

“I haven’t lost in 4 years, Bucks. Don’t try to come between me and a 5th year.” (Y/N) laughed, eager to get started.

But (Y/N) wasn’t expecting Steve to be…  ** _so bad_**  at volleyball. She thought the Avenger was athletic. There she was, spiking the ball, expecting him to hit it back easily. But no.

“At least you’re going down in Stark History as the girl who spiked a ball into Captain America’s face, giving him a nosebleed,” Wanda smirked, filled with giggles at the situation.

“Shut up!” (Y/N) whined, feeling like the best outcome of this was she gets fired by the very first Avenger.

“(Y/N), aren’t you going to come over and take care of the injury you caused? This is AMERICA’S face!” Scott accused, a grin on his face.

“Scott, enough, it’s fine, really,” Steve waved his hand dismissively, holding a towel to his face. “It’s not like I’m dying. I’ve had much worse than a nosebleed.”

(Y/N) groaned internally as she rushed to his side, sitting next to him on the bench. “Captain, I’m so so sorry,” she sighed, touching his arm. “I really did think that with those arms, you’d be able to hit it back.”

Steve raised an eyebrow and the workers around them snickered. “Checking out Steve Rogers while apologizing, real smooth, (Y/N),” Bucky grinned.

(Y/N) blinked, realizing her words. “I-I didn’t mean it like that!” She groaned.

“Come on, (Y/N), don’t you know his story? Poor boy wasn’t athletic at all, too sick to train for sports,” Bucky laughed, nudging his friend. “Just cause he looks all big and strong doesn’t mean he knows how to use those muscles.” Bucky’s grin got bigger as Steve shot him a glare over the towel, rolling his eyes.

(Y/N)’s cheeks flushed harder, looking up at Steve. “I really am sorry,” she murmured over the loud laughter and teasing.

Steve turned his gaze to her and she was surprised to see that he had a playful glint in his eyes, “I mean, you’re pretty strong, (Y/N), I should’ve seen it coming. Your volleyball reputation precedes you.” He smirked, patting her hand gently.

(Y/N) died a bit inside, trying to look away but those blue eyes just kept pulling her back in. He pulled the towel away from his nose, smiling, “I think I’m all good now, so no worries.”

The game went on as planned, (Y/N)’s team winning not being a surprise to anyone. She tried to avoid the cheering and celebration, attempting to sneak out of the gym to die in her embarrassment.

“Agent?”

(Y/N) looked back of the hallway she just tried to run down, wondering why of all people to catch her, why it had to be him.

“Going somewhere?” Steve asked with a smile.

“I’m hoping to die in my room and never come back?” She offered watching as he walked towards her. She groaned as she saw slight blood stains on his plain white tank top, knowing the fangirl workers in the complex would  _never_  forgive her. “I’m so sorry, Captain.” She frowned, touching the dried stain slightly.

Steve smiled, hands on his hips. “You’re quite something, (Y/N). I’m fine, really. It’s not that big of a deal.”

(Y/N) frowned tightly, looking up at him, “At least let me make it up to you. I can try and get you a new shirt?”

Steve had a mischievous look to his eyes as he stepped a bit closer. (Y/N) bit down on her lip as she felt the heat radiating off of his body, “How about dinner? Busy tonight?”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened slightly, having expected completely different words to leave his lips. “D-Dinner?”

Steve nodded, tilting his head slightly, “I’d be lying if I told you I wasn’t intrigued by you, doll. But please, feel free to say no. I don’t want to coerce you into going on a date with me because you feel bad.”

(Y/N) blinked, her whole body freezing, “D-Date? With you?” She squeaked.

Steve blushed slightly seeing her reaction. “Is that… wrong of me to ask?”

(Y/N) shook her head quickly, biting harder on her lip, “I’d love to go to dinner with you, Captain.” She smiled shyly.

He laughed, glancing at the floor for a moment, “Please, just Steve.”

He started to walk away and (Y/N) could swear she felt her heart falling out of her chest. “I’ll come and get you around 7, ya?” The soldier called back, grinning behind him as he walked away.

(Y/N) stood there for a moment, wondering if she had just imagined the whole scenario. Never in a million years would she have imagined giving the supersoldier a nosebleed or that it would end in him asking her out. If she had known, she probably would’ve done it sooner.

* * *

_(Wrote this super quick so I hope it’s okay! Let me know what you guys think!  
Gif not mine! Creds to original creator :))_

##  _[Masterlist](https://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/184604352189/masterlist) _

##  _Requests: Open! Send me a message!_

_Thanks to those of you who commented with a request! I'm working on making them the best I can :D you guys are awesome_


End file.
